Lord of the Dancing Ring
by MornieGalad
Summary: This is a songfic based on the tune "A Shaker Hymn", perhaps better known as "The Lord of the Dance". Please read and review.


1Disclaimer: A shaker Hymn/ Lord of the Dance is a traditional tune. That means I do not own it. Lord of the Rings was written at least a couple of decades before I was born, so I don't own that either. Please enjoy this song, based on two things I do not own.

**The Lord of the Dancing Ring**

I danced in the Shire where adenture begun

and I danced on a table, that was really dumb

I came down smack, invisibly.

And then Sauron saw me first you see.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

I danced for the Ranger in my room in Bree,

but he didn't laugh and he looked real mad at me.

We danced out the door off to Weathertop.

The Nazgul stabbed me, my dancing stopped.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

I danced when I woke up in Rivendell.

The council was still and no one danced or fell.

The ring and I danced together again

with eight other folk making one less than ten.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

We danced really slowly when we started off

Up on the mountain the snow was really soft,

but it was really deep and it was really cold

So to Khazad-dum were our fortunes sold.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

We must've danced hard when Gandalf got the door

'cause boulders fell from the ceiling to the floor.

We barely had enough light for us to dance by.

My feet could hardly wait for me to see the sky.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

After four days of dancing in the dark

Behind us my feet thought they saw a little spark,

but it was a Balrog and it was really tall

so, no one danced when they saw Gandalf fall.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

The dance to Lothlorien wasn't too much fun

'cause orcs were on our tail, so we really had to run.

The elves didn't want us running into them,

so they surprised us from behind a tree stem.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

The dance in Lothlorien was very sad,

but the lady Galadriel didn't think that it was bad.

She showed me the waters of her magic pool

and afterwards I didn't feel like a fool.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

When we left on the river we all got little gifts.

I got a light and, of course, a little ship.

I stepped on it and tried a little dance

and landed in the water just by chance.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

I didn't dance fast enough at Emyn Muil

Sam hurried after me and thought that I was cruel.

Off we road in that nice little boat

and danced on off to our Mordorian route.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

Sam and I didn't dance alone for long

feet that fluttered made their own loud song.

Gollum danced out from behind a rock,

wanting the ring, but he got a hard knock.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

Gollum led our dancing and showed us to the gate,

but knew a safer way, so he said that we should wait.

On our way there, we tripped on Faramir,

Boromir's brother, for him we shed a tear.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

Faramir let our feet go to dancing off again

and Cirith Ungol was what we would face then.

A really fast spider outran my dancing feet

and my memories of that time are not so sweet.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

Sam danced up to the tower for me,

and my dance was nervous, for the ring I did not see.

but Sam's own dance had saved the ring from filth

Now we were in Mordor and my dance began to wilt.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

Since Gollum said good-bye, our dance was just for two.

Sam was truly faithful through and through.

When i didn't want to dance, he pressed me on,

but round my neck the ring weighed a ton.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

It's really hard to dance in the land of black

on a vertical slope, you want a little snack,

but just when it seemed things couldn't get worse

Gollum showed up and wanted my purse.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

I had to dance lightly near the cracks of doom

right at the heart of Orodruin.

My dance with the ring turned me invisible,

but when Gollum bit my finger, he wasn't civil.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

Quickly we danced as the mountain exploded.

I guess on the ring a destruction was encoded.

I thought we were done, but then the eagles danced in

And brought us to Gondor to journey off again.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

Eight dancers reunited in Minas Tirith

But when Aragorn was crowned he didn't plead the fifth.

Gandalf must'e threatened him, 'cause he sure wasn't glad,

but when everyone bowed to us I wasn't too sad.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

We danced back to the Shire, but it had really changed

a jerk called Saruman had made it really strange.

We conquered him and replanted everything

so everyone then did dance and sang:

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

We danced form the Shire, just one more time

In the distance I heard an elvish rhyme

Sam finally figured out what was going on

And I found two other Hobbits in on Gandalf's conn.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

We all danced together on the seashore

I hugged all three and hugged 'em al once more.

The view from the shipl was truly the best

as we danced off into the West.

**Chorus:**

_Dance then wherever you may be_

_I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_I'll bear it off, wherever I may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he._

_Dance then, wherever you may be_

_for I am the lord of the Ring said he. _

_I'll bear it off wherever I may be_

_now this is the end of the trilogy._


End file.
